Gohan, Saiyan of Legend
by I AM THE SUPREME KING
Summary: Raditz, instead of showing up four years after Dragon Ball, showed up on Gohan's 10th birthday, killing Goku and kidnapping Gohan. Little did Raditz know that this action would be the beginning of the rise of The Saiyan of Legend. Dark!Gohan
1. Chapter 1

Gohan, Saiyan Of Legend

A/N: Yo, I'm baaaaack, after nearly a full year of absence.

Summary: Raditz, instead of showing up four years after Dragon Ball, showed up on Gohan's 10th birthday, killing Goku and kidnapping Gohan. Little did Raditz know that this action would be the beginning of the rise of The Saiyan of Legend.  
Warnings: Dark!Gohan, Rape, Gore, Patricide, A small amount of Self-Mutilation and Cannibalism.

SoL

Gohan was scared. Scratch that, Gohan was pissing his pants. He was scared on a level that most fully-grown people, let alone a ten year old had never and would never feel.  
Then again, most people don't watch their father get blown into tiny pieces by someone claiming to be said father's brother.

So I bet you're wondering how all this started right? No? Well fuck you, I'm gonna' tell you anyway.

1 hour earlier

Gohan was having the best day of his life(Oh, if only you knew). It was his 10th birthday and his mother, Chi-Chi was allowing him to spend it training with his famous Martial Artist of a father, Son Goku.  
Everything was going well, he was exceeding his father's expectations in learning the Kamehameha Wave(Which he did in just over an hour), when he and his father sensed a massive Ki level.

"W-what the heck is that?" Asked Gohan.  
"I don't know, but it's massive and headed this way!" Goku exclaimed, as man with long, spiky black hair that fell to his knees appeared. The man was wearing a weird sort of armor, and what looked to be a furry belt wrapped around his waist.  
"Hello Kakarot," said the long haired man with a sinister smirk, "I am your brother, Raditz."  
SoL

A/N: Yeah, it's shorter than Krillin, but I'm tired as a motherfucker, and I don't want to delay posting this any longer, cause if I do, I probably never will. Oh and can someone please explain the whole beta reader thing to me?  
The Supreme King has left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan, Saiyan Of Legend

A/N:Nothing to say here, enjoy.

Summary: Raditz, instead of showing up four years after Dragon Ball, showed up on Gohan's 10th birthday, killing Goku and kidnapping Gohan. Little did Raditz know that this action would be the beginning of the rise of The Saiyan of Legend.

Warnings: Dark!Gohan, Rape, Gore, Patricide, A small amount of Self-Mutilation and Cannibalism.

SoL

"Kaka-what?" Asked Goku

"That is your name, Kakarot," replied Raditz.

"I think you may have the wrong person sir, my dad's name is Goku," added Gohan.

"Kakarot, where is your tail?" exclaimed the long haired man.

"I told you, my name is Goku, and how do you know I used to have a tail?"

"Because Kakarot, everyone in our race has a tail, it's the only way to access our greatest strength!"  
"Well I had my tail removed a long time ago, and what race? I'm a human."  
"...Kakarot, did you hit your head when you were a child?"

"Yes..." replied Goku uncertainly.

Raditz sighed, "Kakarot you are part of one of the greatest and most powerful races in the universe, the Saiyans! You were originally sent here to purge this planet of all life."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's what we Saiyans do!"

"Well I don't wanna be a part of a race that kills people!"  
"I see... Well then, it seems I have no choice but to fulfill your mission for you!" Exclaimed the elder Saiyan as he suddenly appeared in front of Goku, fist planted firmly in the earth-raised Saiyan's stomach.

"Grgh, G-Gohan, run!" Yelled Goku as a purple beam of energy shot straight through his stomach.

"Hn, pathetic," said Raditz as he threw his brother into the air and sent a purple ball of energy up after him, "Begone!"

Turning to face Gohan with a sadistic smirk on his face, "So, your Kakarot's son hm? So you're half-Saiyan," said the Saiyan as he started to chuckle, "Come to uncle Raditz."  
Suddenly, Gohan knew no more

SoL

One year later

The now 11 year old Gohan awoke to the sound of the door to his "Room" opening.

"What do you want Cui?"

"Just to inform you that Lord Frieza requests your presence."

"Another purge? Asked the young Demi-Saiyan.

"I believe so," replied the purple skinned alien.

"Excellent," said Gohan, with a hint of sadistic joy in his voice.

As Gohan and his companion walked through Frieza's ship, the young demi-Saiyan remembered how he had ended up as he was.

FLASHBACK!

Gohan was once again pissing his pants. He was standing in front of a fat, pink... _thing_, that had ordered Raditz to strap him into some sort of chair with restraints for his hands and feet, after Raditz did as he was told, the pink thing stabbed Gohan in the arm with some sort of needle, and suddenly the demi-Saiyan felt as if he was on fire. He screamed and the pink creature laughed and ordered Raditz to pass him a whip.  
'_Oh shit, oh __shit_' thought Gohan as he saw the whip be passed to the pink creature.

"Take the little monkey's shirt off," said the fat blob.  
"Do I look like a fucking servant Dodoria?" asked Raditz  
"Yes, you do," answered the fat pink alien known as Dodoria.  
"Fuck you!" Exclaimed Raditz, but did as he was told.

What followed was the most painful week (Yes you read that right) of Gohan's life.

FLASHBACK END!

Gohan shuddered as he relived the memory of the first (Of many) time he was tortured (Amongst other things *Shudder*) by Dodoria, or the vain alien known as Zarbon.

He stopped his musing as he and Cui came to the door to Frieza's throne room.  
He shook his head and entered.

SoL

Power Levels:  
Raditz: 3000  
Goku: 1000  
Gohan(Pre-torture): 700  
Gohan(Post-torture): 10000  
Dodoria:35000  
Zarbon: 40000  
Cui: 19000  
Gohan(Post-first year under Frieza's rule): 53000

A/N: The first year will be explained through flashbacks throughout the first few chapters


End file.
